Many industrial machines use electric motors to power tools that operate on work pieces. In the poultry industry, a picker (plucker) removes the feathers from birds as they pass through the picker on a conveyer system. Electric motors, mounted at each end of the picker cabinet, are coupled to drive belts, pulleys, tensioners, etc. to power the de-feathering tools within the picker cabinet. Due to various factors, such as, for example, loading, environmental conditions, etc., the electric motors are frequently replaced. Unfortunately, each electric motor must be properly aligned before it is bolted directly to a mounting bracket on the picker cabinet, which makes replacing the heavy electric motors cumbersome, awkward and inefficient. These deficiencies are also present in other industries that use electric motors, drive belts, pulleys, tensioners, etc. to power work piece tools.